


love me like you love hell

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Demon deals AU [5]
Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: ice thought he could survive ryu's departure from his life, but ryu's abrupt return sends him spiraling into the arms of the one man who refuses to leave his side. ice only wants lee to show him that someone, anyone, cares for him. lee is more than happy to give ice exactly what he needs every time. he only needs to say lee's name.





	love me like you love hell

When Ice had come to him at the crossroads once upon a time, so long ago that Lee should hardly be able to retain his perfect memory of the event, he never saw this moment coming. His fascination with humanity prompted him to take up playing games with humans who were desperate for their heart’s greatest desires, already damned to spend eternity with flames licking the skin from their bones. What would giving them something they wanted so dearly really hurt? If they were meant to suffer after death, Lee could make their lives a little easier in the present.

Ice is a revelation. Lee believes little in humanity, the race as a whole cruel and cold and selfish, something he had learned by kissing their sweetest desires— and their immortal souls— off of their lips in the dark. But Ice is different than the rest, giving himself away for a wholly unselfish reason, desperate to improve the lives of those he cared so much about. Doing so had cost him the man he loved with his entire heart, opening a tantalizing doorway for Lee to step through if he dared to cross such a line usually set down in blood and stone.

Lee has never gone back on a deal though, as his place as a crossroads demon is not official, he is not bound to the deals he makes. Loopholes exist but Lee is strong enough to crush the contract beneath his feet, grinding the finer details into the dust in favor of giving Ice his beautiful soul once more. By this time, it is too late, and Ryu has vanished in favor of trying to find a way to save Ice himself, making it all the more amusing when Lee can inform him in his own sweet singsong tone that he changed everything for Ice so long ago.

Ryu comes back and it matters little, and Lee is dizzily proud of Ice for being able to set boundaries, for asking for space so he can think about things instead of accepting Ryu back into his heart even though Lee knows just how much Ice wants Ryu. After all, their relationship, for lack of a better word, began in earnest when Ryu vanished. The loneliness crippled Ice’s heart and in an effort to soothe the pain growing inside of him, he reached for Lee over and over again, and Lee was always there with open arms to comfort him.

This, though, is a taboo of the highest order. Lee is careful as he removes his jacket and tie, fingers quick as he unbuttons his shirt. The clothing hardly means anything to him, simply what looks good and what suits him based on the shape of his human form though now he almost wishes he kept to something more casual. As he shrugs his shoulders out of the shirt to set it with the rest of his clothing, though, he can feel Ice’s eyes burning into him, a heat more intense than any Lee has ever experienced before.

And Lee knows a thing or two about eternal flames.

“Now would be a good time to tell me if you just want to cuddle, Ice.” Lee eyes the soft, thin fabric of Ice’s t-shirt before he runs his fingers down the front of it, feeling the shape of Ice’s chest beneath. Ice is strong, physically powerful and an excellent fighter but he’s soft, his torso giving beneath Lee’s fingers.  _ Perfection. _

His eyes dart up to Ice’s face, lips pressed together, waiting for him to speak.  _ Tell me, Ice. _

Ice squeezes his eyes shut for just a moment. He must be overwhelmed, but Lee will not proceed without express permission. If Ice wants him, he can have him, but he has to ask for it, and he has to use the right words to express such a thing.

“I need—” Ice begins, Lee leaning over him.

“Me.” He braces a hand on the pillows, his lips brushing over Ice’s cheek so carefully, so delicately. “Say it.” Because if Ice doesn’t, if he can’t, Lee will leave.

Demons deal in words. Loopholes exist because humans are so uncaring with what they say, with the meaning of the words dripping off of their lips. Lee will let no such thing happen with Ice, not with something so important, not with Ice’s trust and his heart and his body. There will be no regrets, no hesitations, no uncertainties. If Ice doesn’t know what he wants, then Lee will not be giving him anything. The last thing he wants to do is hurt him.

“I need you.” Ice’s voice quivers delicately and Lee looks down into his eyes.

Ice has always been an open book to him, his heart on his sleeve and his emotions playing across his beautiful face, swirling in his deep brown eyes, there in the lines around his eyes and mouth. While Ice might be able to fool others, he has never been able to fool Lee. So now, Lee stares down at him, looking for any hidden meanings in his words. When he’s satisfied that Ice is serious, that he wants exactly what he’s asking for, Lee swoops down to kiss him.

This is far from the first time he has kissed Ice but now Lee takes it slowly, takes his time. Ice has a lovely mouth, plush lips that soften under Lee’s, sweet and pliant as Lee kisses him with care and caution. When he sucks Ice’s lower lip, Ice moans, the sensation enough to make Lee’s entire body shudder in response. No human has ever affected him in such a way and he fists a hand in the bedsheets, his other so careful as he cups Ice’s cheek.

Truth be told, Lee might need Ice, too. Not that he would ever verbalize such a thing.

When Ice gasps against his lips, Lee licks into his mouth slowly and carefully, exploring every part of him until he curls his tongue around Ice’s own. The kiss should be messy by all rights and Ice’s hands bite into Lee’s upper arms when he grips them, tight enough that if Lee were human he might bruise from the pressure. The thought makes his cock twitch in interest, the idea of letting Ice mark him, possess him, not wholly unattractive to him.

Ice has to breathe, so Lee breaks the kiss, reveling in the way Ice gasps, his cheeks flushed a delicate pink, his pupils blown so wide the black threatens to swallow the beautiful brown of his eyes. Lee chuckles and presses his lips to Ice’s jaw, trailing kisses down to the thin, warm, delicate skin of his throat before sucking a red mark into his skin. He wants anyone who sees Ice to know that someone was here, someone’s mouth pressed flush to his skin.

“Lee,” Ice whimpers even as he arches his neck, offering Lee even more to play with, “Lee, please, I need, I just—”

“Hush, darling. I’ll take good care of you. I always do.” Lee silences his protests with another kiss until Ice softens against him once more, then returns to his neck.

He leaves bruises in his wake, dark marks against Ice’s dark skin that everyone will be able to see, barely resisting the urge to press his teeth into Ice’s skin. But not this time, maybe next time. With Ice so fragile at this moment, it would be remiss of Lee were to treat him with anything other than the utmost care.

When his mouth runs into the collar of Ice’s shirt, he sits up once more, fingers curling in the collar of the shirt. “How much does this piece of fabric mean to you?” he asks.

“It doesn’t.” Ice’s eyebrows furrow. “It’s just an old shirt, why? What are you—”

Lee smirks, flicking his wrists, and rips the shirt halfway down the front without even trying. “Because I am a very impatient man, Ice.”

Ice makes a strangled noise in his throat and Lee finishes his work, tearing the shirt completely down the middle, baring Ice’s chest so his gaze. This is hardly the first time Lee has seen Ice shirtless but he still drinks in the sight of him, leaning over him like a predator hovering over his prey, breathing hot against Ice’s collarbones before his mouth resumes its leisurely journey down Ice’s body, tongue trailing wet against his smooth skin.

When his mouth slides over a nipple Lee stops, raising his gaze to meet Ice’s once more, tongue flicking out over the sensitive skin until Ice whines down at him. It’s the reaction Lee wanted and he closes his eyes, letting himself sink into the dark, pulling Ice’s nipple between his lips, teasing it with his tongue and the barest edge of teeth.

Ice’s fingers slip into his hair, as well as they can at least, and  _ pull, _ and Lee moans against his skin, his cock hardening slowly but surely beneath his pants and boxers. He responds in turn, sucking hard enough that Ice’s back bows off the mattress just slightly, a startled little noise leaving his lips. With a devilish little smile, Lee moves to the other nipple to repeat his actions, a little rougher, a little more teeth until Ice keens and yanks his hair hard enough his scalp prickles from the force of it.

“Your body is wonderful.” Lee leans up just enough to get his hands under Ice’s sweatpants, the material doing little to hide how excited Ice is by all of this. Lee makes an interested noise and pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge between Ice’s legs, his smile slow and devious when Ice moans and presses up against his hand. “And so responsive. Every small thing I do to you elicits a reaction. You’re going to kill me slowly but surely, Ice.”

Ice shudders, his legs opening so prettily that Lee’s mouth goes dry at the sight. “It’s not my fault,” he says, eyelids heavy, lips bitten red. “Just— Stop teasing me, Lee, please—”

“It’s not  _ teasing _ if I have every intention of giving you exactly what you want. I just like to enjoy the ride.” Lee moves his hand back to Ice’s waistband, the material sliding down his hips and off of his legs so easily. “I’ll give you what you want in due time.”

“Lee,” Ice whines, and the sound of his name on Ice’s tongue is so sweet.

Lee shivers, his eyes fluttering at the sound of Ice’s voice. “You’re perfection. Every part of you is exactly as it should be.” Lee runs his hands up Ice’s bare legs, the skin there warm and soft and his muscles strong and firm, his thighs parting under Lee’s touch. “Such a good boy.”

The only thing left between Lee and Ice is his boxers, the thin material tenting over Ice’s erection and Lee licks his lips at the sight, doing nothing to hide his hungry expression. Instead, he rips the frail material apart, not content to take it slow now. Ice’s cock is hard and swollen from him, the tip already wet and Lee moans openly at the sight, his eyes drifting up and down the length of Ice’s naked body. He’s a masterpiece, a work of art meant to be experienced with all five senses and Lee is helpless to do anything but that.

_ I made him feel like this, _ Lee thinks, eyes drifting to the nightstand, one hand rising slowly into the air.  _ I’m going to make him feel so much more. _

The drawer opens and the telltale bottle of lubricant flies right into the palm of Lee’s hand, Ice making a little choked sound at the sight, his bright brown eyes wide. “How did you—”

“I’m not an  _ idiot, _ my love,” Lee sighs, lowering himself into a better position, breathing hot and moist over Ice’s cock. This close he can see it throbbing, tongue wetting his lips. “You’re a grown man. I have no delusions about how you pleasure yourself when I’m not here.”

The words have Ice blushing but Lee gives him little time to think, wrapping his mouth around the head of Ice’s cock, tongue flicking over the sensitive glans. The taste of Ice on his tongue makes him groan, his hips rutting down against the bed as he takes Ice down slowly, centimeter by centimeter, wanting to give him the full experience and all of the pleasure he can possibly take. Lee has no gag reflex, could swallow Ice down in one movement if he wanted to but he drags it out, tongue ghosting over Ice’s cock before curling around it.

Ice whines and his hips buck up, his cock hitting the back of Lee’s throat. The motion does nothing; Lee swallows around him and Ice cries out, the song loud and beautiful and clear in the quiet of the bedroom. Lee hums around him, pleased at his reaction, sliding almost all the way off of him before swallowing him back down. It’s impressive, watching Ice’s skin flush darker, his thighs quivering as Lee bobs his head, sucking hard enough to make Ice’s back arch.

This time, Ice jerks harder than before on his hair and Lee closes his eyes, savoring the pain and the edge of pleasure he gets from the way Ice responds to his touch. He slurps and swallows around him, not worrying about being messy, focused instead on giving Ice the best he can. When Ice’s hips jolt up against his mouth again, Lee pulls off of him and not because he needs to breathe, his mouth slick.

“Do you want to fuck my throat?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at Ice.

Ice makes a noise at him, looks uncertain. “Is that okay?” he asks.

“I don’t have a gag reflex, darling, so it can’t possibly hurt me.” Lee licks a hot, wet stripe up Ice’s cock just to hear the stuttered noise he makes. “So yes, it’s perfectly okay.”

Still, Ice looks uncertain. “But are you into things like that?”

It’s precious how he wants to make sure Lee will enjoy this just as much as he does; Lee can’t help the fondess that blooms between his ribs at the thought. “I am, yes. Do you want it?”

“Yeah.” Ice nods jerkily. “Yeah, if you’re into it, then yeah, I do want it.”

They switch places for the sake of ease, Lee letting Ice on top of him, eagerly taking Ice’s cock back in his mouth to feel it twitch on his tongue, swallowing down the pre-come that his actions have earned him. Ice twists a hand in his hair and holds him there, the first thrust between his lips not nearly as rough as Lee can take, but he appreciates that Ice is careful of him even though he doesn’t have to be. But the next thrusts are more powerful and Lee’s eyelids droop as he groans, letting Ice use him as he wants. It feels  _ good. _

“F-fuck, I can’t—” Ice’s hips give a little kick and Lee looks up at him, silent questioning. “I don’t think I can hold on much longer, I—”   
Lee doesn’t give him time to overthink it, hands gripping Ice roughly by the hips as he swallows him all the way back down, cheeks hollowing around him. It’s enough to nudge Ice the rest of the way over the edge and he comes in Lee’s throat, Lee swallowing around him automatically, chest vibrating with a groan as he revels in the fact he was able to give Ice this pleasure. That Ice slumps, hands grabbing for the headboard, only makes him that must more pleased.

“Wanna return the favor,” Ice says, squirming when Lee gives his cock one last kittenish lick before leaving it alone. “Can I do that for you?”

The thought is interesting as Lee kisses along the hollow of Ice’s thigh and hip, tongue pressing into the dip there. “I suppose so,” he muses. “Pass the time until I can fuck you, at least.”

“Oh man.” Ice squirms and Lee chuckles fondly, pressing a kiss to his belly. “Okay. Cool.”

He slides down Lee’s body carefully, hands roaming over Lee’s skin as he does and Lee sighs, tipping his head back into the pillows. Unlike him, Ice is blunt, unbuckling his felt and unfastening his pants to help him out of them. The underwear beneath is plain and black but Ice hardly looks at it before he pulls it down, and his cheeks go pink again when Lee’s cock bounces up against his stomach. He’s been suitably turned on pleasuring Ice.

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Ice murmurs.

Lee smirks, tucking his hands behind his head. “What can I say? I love to please.”

“Holy shit.” Ice laughs a little and then wraps a hand around Lee’s cock, running his tongue over the head, and Lee lets his eyes flutter shut at the sensation.

Ryu is a lucky one—  _ was, _ Lee corrects himself, as Ice licks his cock sweetly before taking it in his mouth, warm and wet as he suckles gently. Unlike Lee, he has to work himself up to it but Lee hardly minds as he relaxes into the mattress, Ice’s lips and tongue lulling him into an easy sense of peace. The slow smooth bobs of Ice’s head on his cock are unlike anything Lee has experienced before, something reverent in the way he slurps and sucks and swallows.

“You’re  _ good _ at this, Ice.” Lee runs his fingers through Ice’s hair, unwilling to pull it. He opens his eyes to look down, grinning, showing his teeth when Ice looks up at him. “Just like that, darling.”

Ice’s eyes fall closed and he looks so peaceful somehow, breathing slow through his nose as he bobs his head a little faster, Lee’s cock hitting the back of his throat without making him gag. Now  _ that _ is admirable and Lee makes an appreciative noise, running his fingers down Ice’s cheek. His control is iron, his hips perfectly still while Ice works him over.

It’s when he feels that slow, familiar curl of warmth in the pit of his stomach that he presses his fingers against Ice’s throat. “Stop now. I have no desire to come in your mouth.”

Ice makes a discontent noise around him and Lee’s blood spikes at the thought that he might  _ want _ him to, but he pulls off, wiping away the wetness around his mouth. “I just—”

“I want to open you up with my tongue and my fingers.” It’s so easy to be blunt and Ice rewards him with a choked whine, his eyes squeezing shut as if he can already feel it. “And then I’ll fuck you until you can’t feel your legs anymore. You well deserve it.”

Ice flops down next to him on the mattress. “Go for it,” he says around soft pants.

That’s all Lee needs to move down the bed, trailing kisses down Ice’s spine as he rolls him over onto his front, hands sliding down his sides. There’s no pause in his reverent worship before his mouth finds what he’s looking for, tongue sliding between Ice’s cheeks while Ice moans above him, his thighs jumping when Lee licks over his hole without hesitation. It’s one smooth motion for him, tongue teasing all the way between Ice’s balls and back up again, feeling Ice’s rim twitch at the touch of his tongue. He’s so sweet and responsive and Lee wants to pick him apart just to put him back together again, but not right now.

His tongue slips inside in one fluid stroke, past Ice’s rim to where he’s so hot and tight that Lee’s hands twitch where they hold Ice’s hips where he wants them. It takes so little to get Ice to make noise, soft whines and groans above him fueling him on. Lee teases him with his tongue before he fucks him with it, feeling the way his muscles give around Lee’s tongue with every twitch and thrust inside. It’s all sweet pleasure for Lee, listening to Ice cry out his name like this. Even just rolling his tongue over Ice’s hole without pressing inside does things to him.

“Such a pretty boy, such pretty noises.” Lee retrieves the lubricant, almost lost in the folds of the top sheet, and slicks two of his fingers. It might be presumptuous but Ice’s hips buck when he presses both of them inside, curling them against Ice’s prostate without hesitation. “Enjoy yourself, Ice. I want you to feel how much I adore you.”

“Fuck, please.” Ice pushes himself back on Lee’s fingers and Lee purrs at the sight, massaging Ice’s prostate until his thighs shake. “Stop, wait, it’s so much, I’m not—”

“I’ll slow down.” Lee eases off of the intense stimulation, working his fingers slowly, fucking them in and out of Ice. He reaches between Ice’s spread thighs, wraps a hand around his cock, impressed to find him already growing hard in Lee’s hand once more. “So  _ responsive _ for me.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ice rocks his hips back on Lee’s fingers, sobbing when Lee folds in a third finger, stretching him open wider. “Lee, please just fuck—”

“I will.” Lee presses his thumb against Ice’s perineum and Ice cries out, his back arching. “That’s such a pretty image. You’re my beautiful boy, Ice.”

Ice drops his head down onto his forearms and Lee kisses the back of his thigh in reward, thumb pressing into that spot just behind his balls while he works his fingers inside of him. The hand on Ice’s cock remains still; he just wants to feel Ice growing hard and hot in his hand, pre-come dribbling over his fingers once more.

When Ice opens easily around his fingers, Lee slowly removes them, guiding Ice back onto his back because he wants to be able to look at him when he’s inside of him. Ice is wrecked already, hair a mess, eyes lidded, face flushed, body dotted with little bruises, little bits of evidence that Lee has been here. He exhausts the rest of the bottle on his cock, making sure he’s covered himself as well as he can in the slick liquid before he presses the head of his cock against Ice’s rim. The way Ice rocks down against him with a little soft, pleading noise threatens to undo Lee at the very base of his being.

He presses his cock inside slowly, Ice’s body seeming to pull him in deeper despite his best efforts to be slow and thorough with all of his movements. Ice chokes out a sob and reaches for him and Lee leans over, letting Ice hold onto him, Ice’s hands clinging to his shoulders. This close he can see how much he’s undone Ice, the way his lips part around every sound as Lee bottoms out inside of him, their hips coming to rest together.

“You’re so tight, Ice. My fingers barely did anything,” Lee teases, enjoying the way Ice screws his eyes shut, his breath coming harder and faster. “How do you feel, sweetheart?”

“Full. Hot. You gotta  _ move. _ ” Ice squirms on the mattress, bucking his hips against Lee’s. When Lee does nothing, Ice smacks him in the shoulder. “Lee, please, I can’t, I  _ can’t _ —”

Lee rolls his hips, a wicked grind that has Ice gasping for air, fingers biting into Lee’s shoulders once more. “You can, for me,” he says, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from Ice’s lips, licking a whine out of his mouth. “I’m not going to hurt you, Ice.”

“I’m not fucking breakable,” Ice grumbles up at him, brows knitting together.

Lee kisses the side of his nose, grinning when Ice pouts up at him. “I know that, but I’m not  _ human _ and I could break you even by accident, so I have to be careful of you. I will not hurt you, I’m not  _ him _ after all. Trust me to take care of you.”

Ice clings to him, pulling Lee down closer to him and Lee lets him, kissing all over Ice’s face as he finally,  _ finally _ moves. Slowly, though, shallow thrusts in and out, just a few centimeters at a time. Ice’s thighs come up to bracket his hips, ankles crossed in the small of Lee’s back, holding them so close together. Lee kisses him, Ice’s mouth so soft, his lips swollen from so many demanding kisses so far, but he clings to Lee and hungrily kisses him back. The wet slide of their tongues is nothing like how tight Ice is around him, how hot, how every thrust up into him makes this slick wet sound, astoundingly lewd. Lee  _ loves _ it.

“Fuck, you’re big.” Ice presses his face against Lee’s shoulder while Lee finds a slow rhythm, a decent starting point. Every small movement seems to make Ice’s body shiver, his skin so flushed and warm that Lee wants to wrap tight around him and soak it in.

“Too big?” Lee can’t help himself. He’s never been able to.

“N-No.” Ice bites down on his shoulder and Lee makes a noise at the way it feels, Ice’s teeth digging into his skin like this. “I’m gonna duh— die if you don’t hurry up and  _ fuck _ me.”

“Die? That’s a bit dramatic, Ice, my dear.” Lee tilts his head, presses his cheek against Ice’s hair, laughs when Ice mumbles a protest into his shoulder. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need  _ you _ ,” Ice says, bucking his hips down against Lee, trying to take his cock harder.

Lee closes his eyes, relishing the words. “Again, Ice. I want to hear it.”

“I need you, I need you. Lee, please, I need you.” With every declaration Ice tightens his legs around Lee’s hips that much more until the grip is so tight it almost hurts.  _ Almost. _ “Please, I need you. Please fuck me. I can’t stand it, this isn’t enough—”

When Lee kisses him, Ice melts against him, mouth soft and pliant and wet, cock twitching against Lee’s stomach. He has to pry Ice’s hands off of him for a moment, soothing him with kisses when Ice whines at him, but he lets Lee lay his hands above his head, and he’s a  _ vision _ like this, spread out with Lee’s cock buried inside of him. It takes more effort to slip Ice’s legs from around him but he quickly soothes him, pulling Ice further down the mattress so that his knees are up near his chest. It might be risky, this position, but Lee doesn’t think so.

He leans over, wraps a hand around Ice’s ankle, guiding one leg up to rest over his shoulder before the other soon follows. There’s tension building in his hips, his own need beginning to edge over his desire to please Ice. He just wants to give him everything he wants.

“Is this fine?” he singsongs, smiling when Ice whines up at him. “Tell me, my love.”

“It’s  _ perfect, _ ” Ice says, and Lee beams down at him, delighted. “Don’t look at me like that when you’ve got your dick in me.”

“My apologies.” Lee lets his smile edge away and he can feel his eyes burning, can see the moment when Ice chokes on air. “Is this better?”

It’s adorable, the quick jerks of Ice’s head. “Y-yeah, holy fuck yeah.”

Lee has to hold back at least some to avoid the difference in strength that his full power would cause but he gives Ice what he wants, quick snaps of his hips against Ice’s ass, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the room. Ice’s head slams back into the pillows and he yells out, hands fisting in the pillow covers. It’s a beautiful look and Lee stares down at him in unabashed adoration as he fucks up into him, Ice opening around his cock so well, so easily like they were made to fit together like this. He’s so hot and tight just the same, muscles gripping Lee so tightly that it makes his head swim and his blood catch fire.

He kisses Ice’s calf because it’s what he can reach right now, lips trailing up to the bend in his knee while his hips never slow down. Lee is far from human and has more stamina and stability and it shows in the way Ice goes still underneath him, lets him do all of the hard work and heavy lifting without argument. Lee purrs against his skin, pleased that Ice trusts Lee to take care of him, that he calls for Lee when he needs him, that Lee will  _ always _ be here for him.

Something that someone like  _ Ryu _ would never understand.

“You feel  _ perfect _ around me,” Lee says just to say something, but it has the desired effect, Ice’s cock throbbing against his stomach while he moans. “Mmm, so beautiful, my precious boy.”

Ice reaches for him and Lee leans down, his hips still moving at their quick pace, letting Ice cling to him and kiss him even though his lips are clumsy, his tongue sloppy, a wetter kiss never had. Lee shoves his tongue between Ice’s lips, leveraging his thrusts as he does, his hips shifting just enough that his shaft drags along Ice’s prostate with every thrust. Ice keens against his mouth and Lee swallows the sounds down, fingers pressing into Ice’s thighs.

This time, Lee doesn’t have to touch him to make him orgasm. He never gets a hand around Ice’s cock before Ice arches up against him, sobbing and crying out his name over and over,  _ Lee Lee Lee _ in a sweet mantra that has Lee moaning along with him. And he tightens so much that Lee comes with him, the pressure and the sound of his name on Ice’s tongue enough to fully undo him. Ice kisses him one last frantic time, nails dragging down Lee’s back.

Lee pulls out of him slowly before he lowers himself down on top of Ice, placating him with kisses and soothing words. “Perfect, perfect, my gorgeous Ice. Everything about you is perfect.”

Ice presses their foreheads together, breathing hot and hard against Lee’s mouth. “Stay. Please stay. Please don’t go, I need—”

“You need me.” Lee kisses the word off of his lips, relishing the flavor on his tongue. “I’ll stay with you, Ice, of course. No worries, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.”

When Ice has calmed down, Lee slips off of the bed to head to the bathroom, wiping himself off quickly before coming back to Ice with a wet towel. Ice’s body is slick with sweat but Lee croons down at him as he cleans him, wiping away the sweat, the lubricant, the semen slick on his belly. Ice’s eyelids flutter shut and Lee wonders if anyone other than Ryu has ever treated Ice with this gentle level of care. Will his friends know what to do when they return? Lee doubts it.

As soon as Ice is cleaned up, Lee covers him with the bedspread and then slips beneath it with him, letting Ice curl up against his chest. “Rest, darling. I’ll be here to hold you.”

“Thank you.” Ice nuzzles against his chest and Lee’s breath catches. “G’night, Lee.”

“Good night, Ice.” Lee kisses the top of his head gently. “Sweet dreams.”

Humanity is beyond Lee in more ways than one; Ice might have opened his eyes to a single person’s positive qualities, but there is still so much Lee does not know.

He might have a decent idea of how  _ love _ works, just the same.


End file.
